Zip
Zip '''is one of the less loyal cats and can be rather arrogant. He is, however, a nice Pal if you get to know him. Zip is a big prankster, and his unreal speed helps him pull off his gags without getting caught. No one really likes his pranks because he often goes over the top with them, as well as with everything else he does. Zip can also be blinded by greed sometimes, as witnessed when he stole a dark power ring and started a war. While not willing to take on the burden of becoming a full Superhero, Zip sometimes assists Big Chill and the rest on their crimefighting missions. Biography '''History Little is known of Zip's past, but it is assumed that he grew up on a farm with Snip, Flip, and his other cousins. He was one of the later citizens to move into Palville unlike Snip, and as such was not a founder of the town. Great War and Beyond Zip played a minor role in the war against Cranty, preferring to work solo instead of as a member of Snip's Cat Commandos. He was, however, a major part of The Battle of Palraq, a turning point in the war. During this war, about halfway through, Zip sparked another, albeit smaller, war known as the Z War. This conflict started when Zip was possessed by a magic ring he discovered at a pawn shop. The ring, when worn, gave him supernatural powers and an evil disposition. He nearly destroyed Palville, but was ultimately defeated and shrunken by Penny. Zip was kept in prison until he was let out when he told the truth about the ring possessing him. Zip stayed away from adventures for a while because of this incident, but eventually rejoined the fight against Cranty and later piloted ships on several space explorations. One of his more recent adventure was his participation in The South Pole Expedition, where Pal recruited him in hopes that he would be able to time things, such as how long it would take a thin layer of ice to melt. Zip was killed by one of the Death Guardians, but his body was later recovered and he was resurrected by Chopsy. Zip was also one of the potential Kanoka Disk of Shielding users Red Bear gathered during the Kanoka Quest. He tried to activate the Disk, but ultimately the duty fell to Nanook. He survived the world's end and fought in the subsequent battle against Mirror Penny. However, his short-lived peace was interrupted when Pal informed him of the Crimson Circle. He hastily joined the crew of the Globetrotter in search of a new land. After the crew rescued Chopsy, the dog returned the old power ring to Zip. With practice, he was able to control it, hoping it would be useful in the coming storm against Red Bear. Notes *Originally, Zip was fully aware and responsible for all of his actions during the Z War, but later it was revealed that he was innocent. This may have been caused by unknown time travel or a wrinkle in time. *Zip's theme song Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Class 2 Characters